User blog:Seddiebade13/Dance Moms Wiki tumblr?
hellooo I'm interested in reviving this Wiki's tumblr (x). I know that it's been a very long time since it's been used/logged into, but I was wondering if someone has the password...? I'm 100% sure the only person who could possibly have it now is Roxy, as it's been dead for almost as long as I've been on the wiki. I'm going to send her a message, but if she doesn't respond within a week or so, I actually have another thought... The wiki is very popular with the Dance Moms fandom, for those of you who don't have admin powers, we get 100-400k views a week, averaging about 30k per day. It's especially popular in the tumblr fandom. I was wondering, if Roxy doesn't have the password/does not respond, if it would be a good idea to create a new one? I have a Dance Moms tumblr now (chloekendallhyland, I'm sorta salty on there though), that I go on for a little bit every day, and have over 300 followers, so advertising the wiki's tumblr would not be a hassle at all, and people would see it. I have the url dancemoms-wikia saved for a new blog's purposes. I would be looking for another person to admin with me, maybe two, so the blog doesn't fizzle out, I have two blogs already that demand a lot of attention. Creating a gmail account for the email would be easy, since I've already exhausted all of my email accounts for tumblr, and I would need some other sort of contact from you to share the password, I wouldn't want it to be hacked. I can easily teach you how tumblr works if you're unfamiliar but would like to admin, it's very simple. There would be some guidlines/things we'd have to come up with for this to work, however. *We'd need relative schedules of any admin's life, such as 'oh I have band 12-4 for the next two weeks) so the other admin(s) could try to be on at that time, or we could set up a queue for blanks. *A tagging system, for dances, the girls, moms, etc... *only Dance Moms related things would be allowed, no confessions/opinion posts unless they are positive about the girls and there is ''absolutely nothing that could be taken even the slightest bit offensively. (e.g., 'Nia is such a beautiful dancer, she dances with such power' would be fine, but 'Open Waters is one of the best dances on the show!' is considered an opinion, and the wiki should be neutral to all subjects, and 'Paige's facial expressions are the best, even better than Maddie's' will go over horribly) *CADC, old ALDC, and STARS dancers would be allowed. For example, you can reblog all the Lucas Triana and Sophia Lucia you'd like, but no Brynn Rumfallo or Bailey Sok. *Some things you should know if you have not experienced the Dance Moms tumblr fandom: **93% of the things on there are offensive to some girl in one way or another. Maddie fans bring Maddie up in every post about Chloe, Chloe fans bring up Chloe in every post about Maddie, if you say that Kendall is pretty there will be that one person that goes 'But what about Mackenzie? Isn't she pretty too? You're just a dumb Kendall fan' and ''blah blah blah **There are certain people not to be messed with, I won't name anyone until this is yayed or nayed. **it's late and I can't think of anything else right now *Honestly, the best thing to do would be to try and stick to mostly gif sets and pictures. You can look back a few pages on the wiki's tumblr and see what I'm talking about. *A theme/icon/sidebar would need to be sorted out, icon and sidebar would have to of all the girls, all the moms, Abby, Gianna, or be the logo/ALDC/etc. There are some other things I'm probably forgetting, but let me know what you guys think, suggestions, whether you'd like to be an admin, etc. also this is probably the worst time to post this but oh well Category:Blog posts